


Lost Control

by PaperFox19



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Manipulation, Transformation, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gen loses control and attacks Yoshimori. With Gen’s claws Yoshimori’s kekkai are useless. Although things go to far Yoshimori doesn’t hate Gen.
Relationships: Shishio Gen/Sumimura Yoshimori
Kudos: 17





	Lost Control

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

He wasn’t supposed to change, he had to keep it hidden, cause if he’d lost control there was no telling what he could do. Tokine had already gone home for the night, when a Ayakashi attacked, he wasn’t to strong but he released a spore that effected the hybrid.

Yoshimori had tried to stop it himself but Gen believed he didn’t need Yoshi’s help, boy was he wrong after he slashed the thing he became doused in spores. “Hey Gen you okay?” Yoshi asked and Gen paused as if he couldn’t hear the question.

He blinked a few times as the spores began to take hold of him. He let out a wild roar as he began tearing off his clothing as the transformation took place. The seal could do nothing to hold Gen back as the spores brought out his inner Ayakashi.

The kekkaishi blinked and gasped as Gen transformed. He had a werewolf like body with fierce green eyes, his wild hair blew in the breeze, his muscled body now covered in fur. His claws shredded his human clothing. He let loose a fierce roar and he lunged at Yoshimori. “Gen!” 

Yoshimori tried to block him using his kekkai but Gen tore through them with his claws. Before he knew it he was pinned to the ground with the wild ayakashi pinning him down to the ground. He stared up a Gen his fierce green eyes staring down at him. “You’re not gonna hurt me Gen, I know you!”

Gen howls and brings his claws down upon the boy, but instead of slashing his body he slashed his clothes. Yoshi’s naked body became exposed as the claws ripped apart his clothing, even his fundoshi was left in tatters. The ayakashi boy sniffed at him, and let out a pleased growl. “Gen?” the boy gasped as he felt the hybrid’s huge cock rub against him. Gen’s cock was huge atleast 12 inches in length, although it was human in shape he was huge and had silver markings along the sides of him

He started licking the boy’s neck, grinding his thick cock against him. “Stop it!” he tried pushing at his chest but this angered the Ayakashi. “Mine!” he roared and bit into Yoshimori’s neck. “Ahh!” he yelped and hissed as Gen’s fangs plunged into him. He felt a strong power flood into his wound making a powerful seal.

Gen licked the wound, lapping up the blood. He growled happily at the taste, so he began to lick more at his skin. His tongue tracing over scars over his muscled form, the sensation had a pleasing effect on the kekkaishi, his manhood began to get hard, standing proud at 7 inches.

The Ayakashi boy growled, pleased at the reaction, his slid his cock along the boys length. Yoshimori moaned as the friction between them grow stronger. “Gen!” he moaned and he growled in response. With one hand he pinned Yoshi’s body to the ground as he licked his way down. He reached the boy’s arousal and spent some time sniffing him. “Knock it off, it’s embarrassing!” he tried to struggle but a fierce look from Gen and a warning growl made him go slack. “Never mind carry on!”

Yoshimori blushed as Gen spent more time sniffing along his length, the boy’s tail was swishing happily. He nuzzled his balls and let his long tongue playfully caress them. He continued lower licking his perineum, before he could protest he was flipped over and his ass raised high.

Gen spread his cheeks eyeing his tight hole, he leaned forward and began lapping at the virgin entrance. The kekkaishi moaned loudly as the tongue pushed in and began caressing his insides. “Gen!” he moaned as the tip of the tongue lightly flicked his sweet spot.

Once he was wet enough he pulled his tongue free, he leaned down with great flexibility and began licking his own cock getting it nice and wet. He positioned his massive cock at Yoshimori’s hole, the boy knew protesting would only piss the ayakashi in him off, and deep down he was turned on and he wanted Gen, but not like this not when he had no control over his actions.

The kekkaishi relaxed as Gen’s massive cock plunged into him. He stilled only slightly to give Yoshi time to adjust, it hurt but this was his first time, and he doubted the horny ayakashi was focused on proper prep. When he started moving he gave powerful thrusts, his huge hairy balls smacking against his. The friction had Yoshimori hard again, he had went soft on the initial penetration.

The huge manhood was thrust in different angles until the tip nudged that sensitive spot. “GEN!” he moaned and tightened around his huge rod. The ayakashi growled and began thrusting hard aiming for that spot again and again. He chanted Gen’s name like a mantra, he kept in his mind that a part of Gen was still in there or he’d be dead right now.

Gen let loose a howl as he came shooting his thick cum inside him. Yoshimori found his release soon after, his seed hitting the ground beneath him. He collapsed onto the boy his furry body pressing him into the puddle of cum. He nuzzled Yoshi’s hair as his cock stayed buried inside, shooting a few more spurts.

After some hours being locked together Gen’s body reverted to human form, his monster of a cock shrinking down to his human 6 inch long length. Gen blinked in surprise as he felt oddly warm, and better than he had in years, he looked down and saw the naked kekkaishi beneath him. “Fuck Yoshi!”

“I believe you already did that,” he groaned as Gen shook him. “I’m sorry, I’m so so so! Sorry!” he said looking him over, he blushed realizing he was still buried inside him. He pulled out and his cum spilled out of him, Gen gulped and looked Yoshi in the eye. “You must hate me now right?”

When Yoshimori didn’t say anything the half ayakashi thought the worst. ‘Great you blew it again, you always ruin everything!’ he scolded himself and blinked when he felt Yoshi’s lips on his cheek. “I wouldn’t say that,” he said with a smile. “You did make me feel good, though if you only fucked me cause of your Ayakashi side I’ll throw you to Masamori!”

“No I swear I wanted you, I didn’t want to hurt you so I focused on things I wanted and my ayakashi side acted on them I swear!” he said and Yoshimori hugged him. “Then your forgiven, but next time you fuck me as you like this!” he said running his hands over Gen’s naked body. “You can fuck me in your ayakashi form once you get some control, I want to be able to direct you and not worry about getting clawed!”

‘He loves me for me, in both forms!?’ Gen began to cry and he hugged Yoshi, licking the mark his ayakashi left on him. He was his, and he swore he would never lose control again!

End


End file.
